


Movie Gods Logic

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Hercules (1997), The Mole People (1956), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Commentary, Gods Among Mortals, Humor, Logic, false gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: I dunno’ maybe it’s just me?





	

**_Attack of the Mole People (1956; Virgil W. Vogel):_ **

**High Priest Elinu:** These people who claim they're gods and are turning the people and slaves against me are NOT gods! The one they said returned to Haven? I found his dead body lying in one of the tunnels.  
 **Heros:** Oh no, they've found us out, now what?

 

**_Road To El Dorado (2000;Dream Works):_ **

**High Priest Tzekel-Kan:** These people who claim they're gods and are turning the people and slaves against me are NOT gods! When one of them got mad and fired me, I noticed his forehead was bleeding.  
 **Heros:** Oh no, they've found us out, RUN!

 

**_Herculese (1997; Disney):_ **

**Hades:** You can't kill a god, so take the brat down to earth, give him this to turn him mortal, and then kill him!

 

 **ME:** _*Rolling my eyes.*_ Idiots! Of course he's dead, of course he's bleeding! You're using corporal bodies to walk amongst the mortals, after all! There, problem solved! Hades, you're the only one here with some sense.


End file.
